Who Are You
by Atlantis410
Summary: One word: Amnesia. Guess who got it..Elizabeth..that's who. While Elizabeth is stuck with amnesia, John and his team try to figure out how to reverse it. Elizabeth does some exploring and tries to remember who she is and was. Elizabeth/John pairing
1. Who Are You

**Story:** Who Are YOU

 **TV Show:** Stargate Atlantis

 **Setting:** Season 3

 **Notes:** None

 **Pairing:** Elizabeth/John

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I do not own StarGate Atlantis or its characters.

* * *

 **Who Are YOU**

 _RUMBLE..ROAR...BANG_

Thunder was crying in the sky as rain was pouring down outside Atlantis. It had been another rainy day, so another day that everyone had to stay inside. Some teams still got to go onto missions, but the storm was so bad and horrible, so 'gate travel' was almost impossible. Sometimes the Stargate didn't respond and just stayed there, immobile.

Elizabeth was in her office- as usual -and everyone was doing everything they usually do. She was almost done reading a mission report from Major Lorne when John knocked on the door. Seeing no response, he just opened it.

"Hey 'Lizabeth," he said, walking into the room with his famous smile that she adored.

"Hello Col..John." she replied, trying to find out if they were on a professional or personal level right now.

"Well...? Rodney found _another_ lab in Atlantis, again, - which has a weird huge machine in it - and he's investigating it." John said, shrugging, crossing his arms.

She smiled as he spoke, enjoying every second of their small 'conversation.'

"Okay..well, I'm almost done with this.." Elizabeth said, gesturing her hands to the small stacked pile of paper. "I'll do the rest later. Let's go see what Rodney is up to this time."

John nodded and laughed, letting the beautiful woman- he secretly loved -go through the door first, then he followed behind her.

* * *

They reached the lab in exactly 3 minutes. Both of them walked inside, and saw a large machine with Ancient writing on it.

 _'Woah,'_ Elizabeth thought as her mind was processing the size of the machine.

"Have you translated the text yet, Rodney?" Elizabeth asked Dr. Mckay, rising her left eyebrow as Rodney shook his head.

"Ughh..almost. Did you know how long it took me to translate a sentence..A SENTENCE...2 HOURS!" he yelled, throwing his hands into the air.

"Let me try," Elizabeth said, pushing Rodney over slightly.

"Wow...this is simple...and you said you couldn't translate it.." she said, after scanning over the whole text.

"Well...maybe it's because...um..er.." he tried to make an excuse.

Elizabeth took about 10 minutes to see what it said.

"It says ,'For one who sees, everything goes. There is nothing. The little part doesn't expand to full..never. One word: Bl-," Elizabeth didn't get to finish as she started to feel dizzy and lightheaded. She clutched the table, hopping it would hold her steady. It didn't. Everything was so blurry to her. Her whole body was now in pain. She almost collapsed onto the floor. Luckily, John saw what was about to happen and ran over to her, and caught her.

"Elizabeth? Liz? Come on...stay with us.." John pleaded, holding her head so it wouldn't hit the ground. He touched her face, hitting it lightly, noticing it was getting paler by the second. It looked like she was having trouble breathing.

"John...I.." she groaned, holding his jacket as tight as possible until she fell unconscious.

* * *

John carried her quickly to the infirmary. Her head was against his shoulders, as her arms were sort-of hugging him.

"Carson? Dr. Beckett?!" John shouted, wondering where he was.

"Elizabeth?!" Carson came through the infirmary door. He was surprised to see her unconscious.

"Ancient device. She fainted," John said, hastily.

Carson helped John carry her onto the infirmary's bed.

"Maybe you should sit down," Dr. Beckett recommended John. He saw that John was stressed, and sweating.

"I'm fine," he said, looking at Elizabeth one last time before leaving to the other side of the room.

* * *

John was pacing around in the infirmary, while Dr. Beckett examined Elizabeth. At last, Dr. Beckett walked to John.

"Her condition is fine, lad. Nothing is wrong with her. It must have been the bloody machine." Carson told John.

John nodded. He agreed that it was the machine.

 _'She was just reading it aloud, then just..fainted...was it the text?'_ he thought, worrying about Elizabeth. What did the text mean?

He turned and notice the blanket on top of Elizabeth shifted. He heard a small moan coming from her.

 _'She's awake,'_ he thought, running over the the side of the bed.

* * *

"Elizabeth...Liz, are you okay?" John asked her, carefully, waving his hand slowly in front of her.

In a few seconds, Elizabeth started screaming. It was more like a scared, little girl shriek than a normal scream.

The cardiac monitor was making a beeping sound, and it was rapid and loud.

John didn't know what to do. John tried to calm Elizabeth down, by holding her hand, stroking her hair, also mumbling ,' _It's okay_.' But Elizabeth was trying to push away. Suddenly, Dr. Beckett ran in.

"What happened?" Carson demanded, grabbing the sedative.

"Wait...!" John shouted, leaving Elizabeth's side, grabbing the sedative away from Dr. Beckett. John stared at him a bit, making an expression that probably said, ' _I don't think that's necessary, Doctor.'_

Now, Elizabeth stopped screaming. She just stared at them both, confused. Her hair was a mess, and her face showed no recognition of the two people in front of her. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

Dr. Beckett knew this situation before. He recognized the symptoms. He went up to the bed and asked her the 'one' question.

"Do you remember us?" Carson asked, while John was at his side, really worried. John unconsciously rubbed his hands together, pleading that she was say 'Yes'.

It took a while for Elizabeth to answer.

"I...no.." Elizabeth said, softly, not knowing who those people were, ducking her head from their view. Elizabeth was scared and embarrassed.

Carson and John looked at each other, really shocked, then turned back to Elizabeth.

"So..um..who are you people?" Elizabeth asked nervously, biting her bottom lip, drawing a little bit of blood.

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N: Mostly was inspired by those 'amnesia' stories! :p


	2. The Comfort

_Previously_

 _"Do you remember us?" Carson asked, while John was at his side, really worried. John unconsciously rubbed his hands together, pleading that she was say 'Yes'._

 _It took a while for Elizabeth to answer._

 _"I...no.." Elizabeth said, softly, not knowing who those people were, ducking her head from their view. Elizabeth was scared and embarrassed._

 _Carson and John looked at each other, really shocked, then turned back to Elizabeth._

 _"So..um..who are you people?" Elizabeth asked nervously, biting her bottom lip, drawing a little bit of blood._

* * *

 **The Comfort**

 _Now_

Dr. Beckett's mouth formed a perfect 'o'. John closed his eyes, and shook his head from side to side, hoping it was a dream. Elizabeth didn't remember them. John frowned and took Elizabeth's hand into his own.

"Hey..hey..can you look at me in the eye," he told her, stroking her hair lightly, barely making contact. She look up at him, and he could still tell that she was frightened.

"What are ye doing lass?" Carson asked. John looked at him and mouthed,'Uh..sorry..just give me a minute.'

Dr. Beckett nodded and walked out, closing the door as he left. John looked at her again.

"Do you at least remember your name?" he asked her, looking disappointed as she shook her head 'no.' Tears were filling her eyes again and she squeezed his hand.

"P-please...please h-help me," Elizabeth cried, now sobbing. She looked very fragile and broken to him. Elizabeth was shaking her head and grabbing John's arm in a death grip. John didn't mind, but he was worried instead.

"Okay..okay then, umm...here, drink this if you can." John said, handing her a cup of water from the table. Elizabeth stared at it with confusion. 'Don't tell me she forgot how to drink, or how to hold a glass of water,' he thought, feeling very concerned, stilling holding it out. He smiled warmly, trying to make her feel comfortable.

Elizabeth took it carefully, but by her expression, it looked like she was struggling.

John help her drink the liquid through the straw, then placed the cup back on the table.

"Well, if you don't remember, my name's John." John said, while Elizabeth was silent.

"You okay?" he asked. All she did was nod, sliding back into the sheets.

"Are you okay with me leaving for a few seconds? I need to talk to Dr. Beckett," John said, leaving her grasp slowly to see if she would let him.

Her eyes widen and she shook her head crazy, and kept repeating 'no'.

"Y-you are the o-only person I've seen s-so far...I d-don't re-remember a-anything. I-I trust y-you," she struggled to say, stilling shaking her head.

"Okay...okay," he said, siting on the chair that was next to the bed. "I'll stay."

Her head was supported by his shoulder as John leaned his head on hers. They stayed in that position - without feeling uncomfortable - until Carson came in.

"How is she doing, Carson?" John asked, moving the sleeping Elizabeth's head back onto the pillow.

"Nothing is wrong with her physically. For mentally, I did a brain scan, and yes...sh-she does have amnesia. I'm so sorry John.." the doctor replied, crossing his arms in sadness.

John looked over at their leader sadly, wondering if they ever would be able to find something to help Elizabeth get her memories back.

"Oh..and Rodney is trying to translate the ancient text, carefully. He's only writing it down, hopefully he won't end up having amnesia like Elizabeth..." Carson said to John. John nodded and ran out the infirmary's door, heading towards the lab.

* * *

When he reached there, he saw McKay looking up back and forth, writing down what he saw, studying the text.

"McKay.." John said behind him.

Rodney jumped a bit, startled, but when he saw that it was just John, he sat back down.

"I heard about Elizabeth," he started.

"Yeah..what did you find?" John asked, trying to avoid the subject about Elizabeth.

"Oh..yeah, right! I translated most of it and added what Elizabeth translated as well. Here's what I got so far, and please - for the love of Pete - don't say it, just read it." Rodney said, handing the paper to John.

John looked at the passage, and started to read it - silently. It said:

 _"For one who sees, everything goes. There is nothing. The little part doesn't expand to full..never. One word: Blank. None and black, forever. There is a cure, for everything at most. Follow the stars, guiding. There is a path, hopefully. The helps and the lives."_

"Is this suppose to be a riddle?" John asked.

"Sort of, I think. I found a part of a Stargate's address, which is probably following the sentence,'Follow the stars, guiding.' You know, because the Stargate's symbols are constellation made up of _stars_. But I'm not done with some of the translation." Rodney explained.

"So we just need the address to a planet that might have the cure for Elizabeth's amnesia," John said, feeling more hopefully.

"I guess so, I mean..that's like the only explanation." Rodney agreed.

"Okay then..I'm just going to leave so you can continue," John said, leaving.

"Right...bye!" Rodney shouted, waving his right hand.

* * *

He came back to the infirmary to tell Carson the good news, but as he reached there, he saw the doctor shaking his head.

"Doc..what happened?" John ran up to him.

"You weren't here. Elizabeth was screaming for you, literally saying your name over and over. She could have hurt herself." Dr. Beckett said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I had to sedate her."

John barely heard the last part as he ran towards Elizabeth's bed. He saw her fast asleep, looking sort-of peaceful.

"Oh god, Elizabeth. You're going to be fine..I'm here," John whispered into her hair, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead.

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N: So sorry for not uploading stories for a long time. I've been very busy and all. It's summer on the bright side, but thanks for reading. Please review and add this to your favorite, and don't forget to follow me or this story!


End file.
